


【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】失控

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hospitalization, Humor, Injury, M/M, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: Buck和Eddie因为可疑的伤势住院了。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】失控

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441076) by [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly). 



> 作者注：  
> 初入911圈，自然而然，我上交一份porn。  
> 本文是受到最近两则新闻的启发，互相之间还有么点巧合。没有什么特别有创伤或者血淋淋之类的，但我不想现在就揭露是什么。如果你在阅读前需要知道，请直接看文章结尾的注释。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 中文6k左右，所以怎么又是porn文学的翻译呢？但是这个真的又辣又好笑诶！

他们太鲁莽也太不小心了。总有个人会为此受伤的。

但他们完全没想到他们两个都会受伤。

Eddie和Buck并排躺在医院的病床上。Eddie断了鼻梁骨，Buck损伤了气管。

在他们下一次轮班开始前的一小时，Eddie给Bobby打了电话，告诉了他他们在哪里。“你是认真的吗，Diaz?”

“Yes，sir。Buck马上就要做完手术了。”

“孩子，你们俩真是把对方伤的不轻。”

“我们确实如此。”

“好吧，你可以指望着我和Hen还有Chim下班之后都过来探望了。就……不要再伤害对方了，好吗？还是我得让Athena把你们都铐在床上，好让你们不要碰上对方？”

“我觉得没这个必要，Bobby。”

“好的，一会儿见。”

他们在那儿呆了一整天。医生们对于他们俩都想呆在同一个房间感到很惊讶——毕竟这些伤都是他们相互弄的。就Eddie以往的经历，鼻子断了没什么大不了的，除非血流到停不下来。而Buck这种类型的气管损伤很少见，是喉咙受到重击才会产生的。

他们到急诊室的时候，衣服上都是Eddie的血，负责的护士只瞄了他们一眼就开口问：“好吧，所以你们谁先动手的?”

事情没那么简单。

电视里放着一档脱口秀节目，四五个女人围坐在一张桌子旁。Buck拿着遥控器选了这个台，但没给理由（不过Eddie相信要是Buck能说话的话，他肯定会解释的）Eddie已经很多年没有看过面向成人的午间节目了。真是令人震惊，Christopher想看的只有Paw Patrol。（*《汪汪队立大功》是美国尼克儿童频道推出的动作冒险系列动画片，该片讲述了精通科技的10岁男孩Ryder（莱德）在拯救了6只小狗，另发现5只小狗之后，将他们训练成了一组本领高强的狗狗巡逻队。每个小狗都性格鲜明，也各有特长。）

就在Eddie研究为什么染眉膏对这些女人来说这么重要的时候，他的手机响了声短信提醒。

Chimney:你在哪个房间？

Eddie：4158

“他们马上就上来了，”他对Buck说。Buck手术之后异常清醒。

“太好了，”Buck沙哑开口，几乎没发出什么声音。“真是迫不及待地想告诉他们发生了什么。”

“他们没必要知道。”

“他们有必要，如果这事会影响我们一起工作……”

Eddie叹了口气。他不想改变自己的工作环境。他喜欢他的同事。他喜欢他的老板。他喜欢和Buck搭档。他们可以自己解决这个问题。消防站的人不需要知道。

几分钟后，Bobby、Hen和Chimney就走进了他们的病房。他们都没穿制服，但很明显是一下班就过来的，消防站的味道还萦绕在他们的衣服上。Chim带着气球和两本《花花公子》的杂志，而Hen带来一对毛绒玩具，一看就是在礼品店买的。

“我们给你们带了点礼物！”Chim把气球放在他们之间公用的桌板上，然后给他们各发了一本《花花公子》杂志。

“你们两个看起来没Bobby说的那么糟糕，”Hen说着给了他们每人一个毛绒玩具。

“之前这里有很多血。”Eddie说。

“我做了手术。”Buck小声开口。

“你真的应该说话吗，Buck?”Bobby厉声问道，双臂交叉在胸前。他眯起眼睛，紧皱着眉头，扫了病床上的两人一眼。

Eddie觉得胃里泛起了羞愧和尴尬的泡泡。为工作时候的事被上司训斥是一回事，为一些下班时间里的事被一个你钦佩且尊重的人责备就是另一回事了。

“我真不敢相信你们两个，”Bobby开口，“我理解在下班之后会有点紧张和压力。我理解我们会为工作时候的事互相指责。我理解这周Griffith公园里垮塌的旋转木马让所有人都精疲力尽。但这并不意味着你们就能这么走出我的消防站，然后把压力发泄在彼此身上。”

Buck从床上给了Eddie一个眼神。

“Bobby——”Eddie代表他们俩开口。

“让我说完，”他被打断了，“我不能接受手下有两个队员互相暴揍对方——”

”我们没在——”

“Diaz，这很重要——”

“我们在做爱!”Eddie几乎是喊出的这句话。

Bobby瞠目结舌。

“什么?”

“你们两个在做爱?”Chim话里的兴趣越来越浓。

“真 **直** 接啊!”Buck回应道。

“或者说是不 **直** ，”Hen补了一句，强忍着语气里的幸灾乐祸。

Eddie用力叹了口气。他真希望自己能消失在床垫里。多年的兵役经历教会了他要对自己的性取向和恋爱关系保密。他在阿富汗的时候，部队里唯一知道他喜欢男人的就是那些在淋浴时享受过他口活的，但就那两个人也太多了。他并不以双性恋为耻，但他也不需要让所有人都知道。

Bobby的大脑还处于死机状态，他完全没料到会有这样的回答。

“那你是怎么……你这里……”他指了指自己的鼻子。

“断了?没错。”

“是Buck打你了吗，在你们的……那段时候里？”

“差远了，”Eddie深吸了一口气，然后开始解释。


End file.
